


John's secret

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Protective Sherlock, Tickling, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had never received much affection when he was a child, when Sherlock finds this out he makes sure that ends there. A FLUFFY CUTE SCHMOOPY THING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's secret

Ever since John was little he had to look after Harry, she would always get into trouble in and out of school, even getting thrown out of a few because of extreme violence. This meant that his parent’s attention was always focused on her, spending time with her on her good days doing what she wanted to do. He was not jealous, no; he wanted his sister to be happy more than anyone and if it meant not getting affection then that’s fine with him.

That didn’t mean he didn’t want it, he saw all of his mates when he was young getting hugs and a kiss on the cheek from their mum as they left for school but he was lucky if his parents acknowledged him. Harry was great though (on her good days), the only person who gave him hugs and it always surprised him at how much he holds on, like she was going to drift away if he let go. There was one thing he never got though, not even from Harry, and it was the thing he wanted the most, tickling.

He knows it’s odd but whenever he saw someone getting tickled they always looked so happy and carefree; he wants that, to not have to care about anything, to have no doubts or worries. Also trust, he would love to be able to trust someone enough to tell them or ask them to tickle him but he was always scared that they would call him a freak and tell everyone else. He trusts Sherlock but the doubt is always there, niggling at the back of his mind.

Sherlock noticed it almost straight away, as soon as he reached forward to borrow John’s phone on the day they met he could see the way John’s eyes lingered on his fingers and the flush that quickly rose on his cheeks before he stepped away. Of course, he didn’t realise exactly what it was, there’s always something he misses, and he found that out a few weeks later.

————————  
He was in the kitchen, goggles balanced on his head making his curls fly out in a mess, wearing his silk dressing gown while in his bare feet. He had just finished an experiment on how different acids react on flesh that had been decaying for varied times and as he spun around he knocked into John, hands automatically seeking purchase on John’s sides, and what he was not expecting was John to let out a squealing laugh and lean into him with a big grin on his face.

"John? What’s wrong?" Sherlock had asked concerned, eyes scanning John’s body for any acid stains or injuries. 

John’s face flushed a dark red and he started stuttering around his words while stumbling backwards. “N-n-nothing I-um no ha-harm done? Okay!” He quickly spun, hip slamming into the side of the table pulling a pained help from his throat.

But before Sherlock could help, John had already left the room, the faint sound of his bedroom door slamming shut behind him.

Sherlock didn’t like not knowing, it was the worst thing for him especially when it was John. He wanted to know everything that John liked and didn’t like so he could make him happy. He didn’t know why he wanted to, he just felt protective over him. 

So from then on he made it his duty to make contact with John as much as possible, a warm hand on his shoulder or neck when finishing a particularly difficult case, an arm round his waist when reaching past him to get something and occasionally a side hug when John looks more down than usual.

John didn’t know what made Sherlock so touchy-feely recently but he can’t say he didn’t like it, he loved it. The warm hands on his waist and neck make him feel tingly and safe, he never wanted to leave those rare hugs where he knew he was safe. 

He knew there was something missing, something that would make him feel complete but he could never tell Sherlock, not even in his wildest dreams. He knew Sherlock would eventually figure it out and then all those warm touches would stop once he realised what a freak he was so he just embraced it while he could.

What John didn’t know was that Sherlock already knew there was something missing, and he was slowly putting the pieces together. The first time he noticed John’s more than normal like of contact he was laughing… but why? There wasn’t anything funny about the situation; one of them could’ve got seriously hurt with those chemicals around and John, as a doctor, would not find that amusing at all if anything he would have been angry so the only explanation woul-wait. John couldn’t be ticklish? Could he? But if that was the case, why did he lean into the sensation like he enjoyed it? The natural reaction to tickling was to get away but the exact opposite happened with John.

Then it clicked. Tickling. John wanted to be tickled; he had no idea why of course because he personally was not ticklish except in a few choice places that he was sure to keep hidden from his brother when he was younger. But everyone was different and had different feelings about things, as he had learned from John himself.

So if it made him happy then Sherlock would do it, plus he was curious to see John’s reactions and different laughs he had, as Sherlock had found out, John could be pretty adorable so his giggly laughs could be even more so.  
————————————————————————-

He decided to not to ask John directly in case of a repeat of last time with John running off to his room, instead he was going to ‘accidently’ tickle John and pay close attention to his reaction.

John was just about to make a cup of tea, leaning over the side and resting his head into his hands debating with himself whether or not to tell Sherlock and risk humiliation and live without those touches or tell him and get the best feeling in the world from his best friend he might have a little crush on. Only little. But before he could even turn the kettle on, two large hands are wiggling against his sides. 

“Gah! Whahahahaha?” John yelps and starts giggling, he clamps his arms down instinctively but still leans into the strong lean chest behind him. This went on for about ten seconds before realisation slams into John and he jerks forward suddenly, slamming his hip, again, into the counter when he realises the only person in the flat other than him was Sherlock.

He groans in pain and clutches his already bruised hip, Sherlock panics and ushers John over to the couch to lie down and kneels next to him.

“Are you okay John? Do you need some ice? I’m really sorry I only wanted to make you happy and I hurt you. God how could I be so stupid let me go get something fo-” Sherlock babbles, seriously worried about John’s hip getting another bashing because of him before John interrupts.

"Sherlock, Sherlock! Calm down!" John cups Sherlock’s face in his warm calloused hands and Sherlock immediately stops talking to look up at John. "I’m fine, it’s just a little bruise" he reassures gently.

Sherlock takes a deep breath and falls back onto his bum with his face flushed in embarrassment at his outburst. “I didn’t mean to hurt you” he looks down at his feet nervously before adding “honest.” John sighs fondly; Sherlock could be so damn cute it was frustrating and asks him why he did it in the first place.

“To make you happy” he mumbles, “I know you like physical contact but I knew there was something missing and I remembered the first time I made a large amount of contact with you I accidently tickled you and you seemed to enjoy it because you leaned into it” Sherlock carries on, getting more confident “and just now before you realised it was me you leaned into the tickling again so I just figured maybe you like it?” Once he finishes he looks up to see John’s reaction.

At the beginning of the explanation John was calm, listening to every word but as he realised Sherlock had found him out his face got darker and darker in embarrassment and his mouth was gaping open when Sherlock had finished.

After a few minutes of no reply from John he got slightly worried and tried to reassure him, “John? Its okay you know? To like it, everyone has different likes and dislikes and yours just happens to be tickling. Do you think you could let me tickle you sometime?” He questions, eyes filling with interest and hope.

John startles out of his trance and looks at Sherlock like he’s grown another head, “what? Why would you even want to when you know I like it, doesn’t it creep you out?” He looks down and fiddles with his hands and is shocked when Sherlock rests his own on top, making him look up into Sherlock’s calm blue eyes, before speaking.

“John, I like you, a lot, and I want to make you happy. It doesn’t creep me out because it is not weird okay?” seeing John slightly nod his head he adds with a smirk “It’s actually kind of adorable.”

Seeing John’s eyes go wide and a red blush paint his cheeks, Sherlock can’t help but grin. “I am not adorable” He protests weakly, shoving Sherlock’s chest which only makes Sherlock chuckle and sit next to him on the couch.

“So do you think you could let me tickle you? You like it right?”

“Y-yeah sure. Just don’t tell anyone please?” John bites his lip nervously.

Sherlock frowns “Why would I tell anyone? You’re my blogger and the only person who is allowed to tickle you is me okay?” He says with a grin.

John smiles brightly and before he can think of the consequences he flings himself at Sherlock and gives him a huge hug while nuzzling into that long elegant neck. Sherlock freezes, surprised before he warmly returns the hug and John feels soft lips press on the top of his head but that could just be his imagination.

“Thank you Sherlock, and I um like you too, a lot” John admits while feeling brave and feels his heart swoosh in his chest when Sherlock’s smile gets even wider and he leans down to kiss John’s forehead. 

But all John can let out is a squawk of shock as he is flipped onto his back and finds himself staring into eyes full of mischief.

“So John I think we should start now don’t you?” He smirks as he trails his fingers up John’s sides, causing him to squirm and wiggle on the sofa while biting his lip to hold in the giggles. Sherlock just tuts, with an exaggerated sigh, “Hmmm trying to hold back John? Okay then, your funeral.” And with that, Sherlock digs in, hands kneading John’s soft sides through his shirt and John cant hold it in any longer.

”NAAHAHAHA SHEHEHEHEHERLOHOHOCK” He giggles, absolutely loving the sensations Sherlock’s amazingly skilled violinists hands are creating.

“Aww is lil John ticklish, what about here?” He coos and starts wiggling his fingers all over John’s cute pudgy belly, causing squeaky laughter to erupt from John’s mouth.

“YEHEHEHEHES! SOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOP” John squeals.  
Sherlock grins, loving the adorable reactions, he could definitely get used to this. Oooh it could be a way to pass the time when there are no cases, he could even get some special tickle toys that he was sure John would love.

“Hmm I don’t think so” He turns his touches light and teasing, getting a gigglier laugh from him, and trails down to where his shirt has ridden up. “Are your hips ticklish John?” At the question John starts giggling even more which is a good enough answer for Sherlock so he begins to lightly trace patterns all over John’s exposed hips, making sure to be careful of the bruised one.

John starts squeaking with uncontrollable laughter, Sherlock’s fingertips begin to draw different calculations all over his hips and lower belly seemingly entranced at how different pressures can cause Johns laughter to go higher and lower in pitch. 

“ShEhEhEhehEHerloHOhock!” John whines, the sensations so light all he can do is squeal.

Sherlock lets up on his hips and lower belly, giving the bruised hip a gentle kiss, as a silent apology for getting it bruised, it makes John’s heart swell with warmth before he is over come with barking laughter as Sherlock starts to pinch and knead his bare belly.

“WAHAHAHAHAIT HAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO” he howls, belly twitching with the odd sensations.

After a few minutes of this Sherlock looks up to see John, face flushed and panting with the biggest grin Sherlock has ever seen covering his face Sherlock wants to see John like this more often, carefree and happy. But seeing him so out of breath Sherlock decides to do one more thing before stopping.

He leans down, rests his cupid bow lips against John’s tanned belly a smirk forms on his lips as he hears John’s breath hitch, and begins to blow loads of tiny raspberries all over his belly.

John shrieks.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHEHEHEHEHEHERLOHOHOHOHOCK AHAHAHAHA” John’s face goes bright red from laughter and he stops flailing around, as he has no energy left but to take it. 

At that point Sherlock stops and proceeds to rub John’s belly gently causing John to almost begin purr in contentment.

“Mmmmm Sh’lock” He hums happily and pulls Sherlock up and gives him a kiss on the lips. “You’re the best”  
Sherlock chuckles, pecks John’s lips again before replying “I know.”

He gets a small smack in the arm for that which just makes him grin wider.

But he quickly gathers John up after seeing him yawn sleepily so he is resting on his chest and starts to stroke his back, smiling fondly when he hears John sigh happily and nuzzle into his chest before falling asleep a few seconds later.

Yes, Sherlock thinks, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome :)


End file.
